Primordial of Destruction
by Django XD
Summary: Percy becomes a primordial.
1. Why are You Here?

A/N: This spawned out of my overly optimistic goals for Son of Chaos. Unfortunately (or fortunately), school got in the way. Yay! So now, I am writing this. AU and whatnot. Peace!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Percy:

Percy didn't know what had happened. A large explosion, fragments of Imperial Gold, hitting him, then… nothing. He hoped Gaea was dead. He didn't know. He sat up, and looked around. Nothing.

"Is this my punishment?" Percy wondered.

"No. This is my blessing." A man stepped out from the shadows, wearing a suit. He had closely cropped brown hair, but his eyes were even darker than Charon's, though flecked with pinpricks of light even brighter than a god's true form (he heard things from Jason).

"I am Chaos, the creator."

"Why bother with a mortal, then?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"I have watched your journey. You were not meant to die. There were more quests, more-"

Percy cut him off. "What about Annabeth?"

"She is understandably distraught, but there is nothing I can do about it, except this. Welcome to creation."

Later

Percy and Chaos were talking. "I guess since you are the second person here, you should be destruction." Chaos's tone left no room for complaints, and Percy was fine with it. As they sat on a sofa Chaos had conjured (he called it the Primordial of Sofas), Chaos was fiddling with his hands. Out of the gray colored nothing came a figure, looking like a little girl. She had pure black hair, pale white skin, and (Percy found this creepy) pitch black eyes. Suddenly, everything turned dark. Percy looked at the little girl.

"Nyx, please, stop that." Nyx looked at him innocently. It might have worked if she didn't have the alien eyes.

"I'm not doing anything!" Nyx protested.

Nyx:

Suddenly, she was there. It was odd, since there were two guys sitting on a sofa. Nyx thought, "It looks too bright here." She concentrated. "There we go." Suddenly, somebody distracted her from her line of thought.

"Nyx, please, stop that." Nyx tried for a puppy dog look. "I'm not doing anything!" She walked off, only to hit an invisible wall. The other man looked over. "She's so cute."

Percy:

Soon after Nyx was created, Chaos decided to have some light in the region. He muttered under his breath, and a new being was called into existence. Percy frowned a bit. "Who is that?"

"Aether. You haven't met him in real life, but… Primordial of Light.

Aether scampered off.

Chaos chuckled. "They probably will mature in a year. We will let them get acquainted and whatnot."

A/N #2: Well! New story, please review and all the other stuff. Byee :)


	2. Things Heat Up

Huge shoutout to Megamegxoxo for first review. Thank you!

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They are either Rick Riordan's or Greek people's.

A/N: Sorry guys, this will be short, and updates will take a long time to come in after this (SAT test) so… I just want to say thank you.

TIME SKIP (Because I'm lazy)

Gaea and Ouranos. The two of them were falling for each other. Percy honestly didn't care. Since Aether and Nyx had been with them for… two years? Something like that. So, Gaea and Ouranos would be about 17 in mortal years. They had been going out for some time, though honestly, nobody really cared. Aether and Nyx had a daughter, Hemera, and everybody (read: six people) were fawning over her. Meanwhile, Gaea and Ouranos had been going steady. Percy grimly remembered how the Titans had murdered Ouranos, and hoped that it wouldn't happen. From what it looked like now, it didn't appear to be so. Ouranos and Gaea seemed very close and lovey. Percy ignored that. Just then, a hand touched his shoulder. He turned, expecting Chaos. Instead, he saw an old man who appeared to be in his late fifties appear. "Lord Chaos has assigned me as your assistant. I am Chronos, Primordial of Time."

Percy opened his mouth, then suddenly saw Chaos appear. "Percy." It was a warning to keep his mouth shut, to not reveal anything else to them. Percy closed his mouth.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP (YAY!)

Gaea and Ouranos were expecting children. Chronos looked over at him. "You look well, Primordial of Destruction." Today, Chronos assumed the guise of a twenty year old. Percy thought inwardly that Chronos looked just like Apollo. Percy had been off trying out some new powers. Chaos had apparently assigned Chronos to be Percy's assistant because they could both use their power to kill things, and Chaos had made a joke about Chronos time skipping through the story. Percy shrugged. As far as he was concerned, there was no "Django" in this universe. He sat down on a bench. Chaos was thinking about making Tartarus. Percy honestly had no opinion about it. Sure, it was an evil place, but it would be protected. Aether and Nyx (mostly Nyx since Aether liked being close to Ouranos) were the only layer between the earth and them. Tartarus would provide some more privacy.

"It's happening!" Percy was jolted out of his thoughts as he heard Nyx's low voice shout out. Percy stayed put. He did not want to… see the birthing process (A/N : Gods that was awkward. Sorry!). Soon, Chaos went and got him.

"It's done. You can stop flipping out."

Percy grinned. "Who?"

"Twins."

Percy was confused. "Who…?"

"Two girls. I think Gaea called them Theia and Themis."

"Nice names." Percy rolled his eyes.

"You called her Gaea, so you can't talk." Chaos grinned. "Don't worry about it."

MAJOR TIME SKIP (XTREME WRITER'S BLOCK)

Percy was on earth. Most of the primordials liked to be there. It was more solid than Ouranos's realm, and less evil than Tartarus's realm. It also wasn't as wet as Pontus's realm. But now there were… Chaos, Chronus, Nyx, Aether, Hemera, Ouranos, Tartarus, Pontus, Gaea, and himself. That made 10 primordials and twelve Titans. Chronus liked Kronos immediately, and set out to teach Kronos how to control time. Gaea cooed over her children, and Ouranos was acting like a proud dad. Percy felt a pang in his heart. What might happen later? He felt somebody tugging on his sleeve. Looking down, he smiled at Iapetus. The two of them were close (obviously), and Percy, being a Primordial, found that he could use a spear as well as Riptide. Soon, Iapetus was known as the Piercer for all of the skills with a spear. It had been two years, and Gaea and Ouranos already had an argument. It was trivial, but the two of them had just made up. He heard Pontus yell out "Triplets!"

Percy Jackson swore under his breath, preparing for the worst.

A/N: Bye guys. It's been fun for now. BTW this does not mean that I am finished with this story. If I get a chance, I will update.


	3. Interlude Part 1

A/N: Hai :3 sorry for not posting and stuff, but school! Learning! Excitement! Please forgive me for this.

Disclaimer: Again? Fine, fine. I don't own these characters and I make no money :(

Of course, there was that long argument over the hundred-handed ones, and later, the Cyclops. Percy had been able to sort them out, and though there was still tension between Gaea and Ouranos, most of it seemed to be calming down. As Percy sat next to the waters, chatting with Pontus, he felt somebody tapping his shoulder. He turned and saw Oceanus.

"Excuse me, could I talk to Pontus?" Percy turned and left, letting the two speaking with each other. Percy suddenly heard a loud screeching noise, and saw Oceanus holding onto a snake. Percy wanted to kill the snake, but then thought, "Eh. Why do I care?"

With the hundred-handed ones and the cyclops not in Tartarus, Gaea was at peace. She was tired. Taking care of all her children was not a task she particularly enjoyed. It was tiring, and so she decided to take a nap. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to the Titans. )

Percy stood with Chaos and looked over the world. There weren't as many types of monsters, since Ouranos had not died, and so could not spread his ichor over the world. Percy liked it this way.

Kronos had found a scythe hidden in a cave. He liked the weapon. It balanced well, it was sharp, it gave him range to keep opponents away. Chronos showed up and started talking to Kronos. The primordial of time did not expect to feel a sharp blade through his back, but Kronos did that.  
"Sorry, but there can only be one."

A/N: This is just part of the chapter, I will post part 2 when I have time. BTW SCHOOL IS HARD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *screaming fades off into distance.


End file.
